1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-toxic high density shot for shotshells and to the method for making it.
2. Description of the Previously Published Art
It is desirable to manufacture non-toxic shot for shotshells that have a density at least as great as lead, as a replacement for lead in shotgun shells.
Currently, steel shot having a significantly lower density than lead is employed with less than satisfactory performance.